Dare and Questionare Pokemon
by pokemonrul432
Summary: What happens when YOU the reader give questions and dares to the pokemon cast. Read and find out. Remeber please keep this anywhere from K-T.
1. The intro!

**I want to thank Shipping is my latest fashion for helpping me get this started. I hope you like this and keep reading and adding questions.**

* * *

**Me: **Welcome everyone and I am with the cast from Pokémon. Say hello everyone.

**Ash:** Hi.

**Misty:** (Waving) Hello everyone!

**Brock:** Has anyone seen Officer Jenny.

**Max:** (Hitting Brock) She's not here. (Looking at the camera) Hello!

**Paul:** Whatever.

**Gary: ***Puzzled* Why am I here?

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble.

**James: **And make it double.

**Meowth: **Ok not now and certainly not here.

**Butch:** (Looking at TR 1) No one said they would be here.

**Cassidy:** Who cares I'm on TV.

**Me: **Alright. The reason you are all here is because I invited you for an interview not only that but dares as well.

**Ash:** I didn't sign up for this.

**Me:** Actually you did. (Pulling out contract) Read the fin print.

**Ash:** *Chuckling* Oh so I did.

**Me: **Now all you out there can send in questions and dares through the reviews and our lovely contests will do or answer them. No ifs ands or buts. By the way they MUST be between K-T no higher or they won't be preformed.

**Misty: **Wow I'm so excited even though these people are total strangers.

**Max:** (Waving at the camera) Hi May look who's on TV.

**Gary: **Wow who would of thought that the little nerd would get the most exciting. Can I see your lap top?

**Me: **NO! Sit back down. Ok bring on the questions and dares. Remember no M r-

**Paul: **They no already. No M rated questions or dares just move it I have to be somewhere later.

**Me: **Ok don't get your panties in a wad.

**Misty: **(Laughing) Oh that is funny.

**Gary:** Is it me or is she getting on everyone's nerves.

**Everyone: **Yes!

**Misty: ***shocked* Well ok I think this would be the perfect time to end it.

* * *

**Remember the more dares and questions the longer the next chapters. Keep the reviews coming. **


	2. Bring on the doom?

**Me: **Ok I am back and I have brought with me Professor Ivy.

**Ash:** Why are you here Professor?

**Professor Ivy:** You'll see.

**Me:** *Rolling eyes* Anyway first I need to get rid of this. Now who ordered the Carmel Machida?

**Cassidy:** (Ripping the coffee away) Get your greasy hands off my coffee.

**Me:** Ok crazy. Whose is the Mocha Coffee?

**Gary:** Give me my coffee and move on with the rest.

**Me:** (After spending a few moments of handing out coffee the interview actually starts) Ok. Wow that took a while.

**Cassidy:** No one cares.

**Butch:** Just get on with my fans questions.

**Jessie:** What makes you think you have fans everyone is here for me.

**Me:** (Picking up laptop.) Well let's just get started ok?

**Paul:** (Crossing arms) I thought you would never ask.

**Me:** Before I ask the first question. Professor Ivy, can you please bring in the boxes.

*Professor Ivy hands each cast member a small box*

**Paul: **Rings really?

**Misty:** I didn't know we get free things.

**Me:** I don't think you'll like them for long. Ok the first question is-

**Gary:** Finally took us a while to get here.

**Me:** *Looks sternly at Gary* Can I proceed?

**Gary:** *Nods*

**Me:** Well look at here its for you Gary. This question is from **MidnightheartXxX**.

**Gary:** Oh I like the name.

**Me:** **MidnightheartXxX: "Gary, at the beginning of the show you were kind of a jerk."**

**Gary: **I was no-*a shock comes from Gary's ring* What was that?

**Me:** Complements for MidnightheartXxX for inventing this little lie detector. Now can I proceed with the questions.

**Gary:** *Nods*

**Me:** Let's start over. **MidnightheartXxX: "At the beginning of the show you were a jerk, any reason for that?"**

**Gary: **Um…I was a jerk because I guess I was threatened.

**Me:** (Leaning in with a smile) Threatened of what?

**Gary:** *Bowing his head* Ash.

**Ash:** You were jealous of me.

**Misty and Paul:** *sweat drops*

**Me:** Ok moving on. **Midnight** also has another question for Misty.

**Misty:** (Clapping) Yeah people like me.

**Me:** Ok… *Sweat drop* **"Would you rather have Ash dead or be surrounded by bug pokemon for the rest of your life?"**

**Misty: **That's hard. I guess I would rather… forgive me for this. But I would rather have Ash dead.

**Jessie, James, and Meowth:** *mouths drop* Twerp says WHAT?

**Butch:** Even I am not that cruel.

**Ash:** *Mouth dropped* Why?

**Misty:** Because I barley see you. Not once have you come and visit me. Plus I really, really hate bug pokemon. The way they squirm and squirt. (Shivers)

**Me:** Ok that was interesting. Finally **Midnightheart **has a dare for Cassidy.

**Cassidy:** Told you Jessie people are here for me. I'll do anything my FAN wants me to do.

**Me:** I really think you won't.

**Cassidy:** *squints* I really think I will.

**Me:** It's mean.

**Cassidy:** (stands from the little couch.) Just give me the dare!

**Me:** Ok chill. Professor Ivy I think now would be the best time to lock the door.

**Ash:** (getting concerned) Why is she locking the door.

**Me:** So no one can escape. Anyway…**Midnightheart: "****Go die."**

**Cassidy:** Excuse me!

**Me:** No Midnight was kidding the real dare is **"****I dare you to... DONATE ALL YOUR MONEY TO CHARITY FOR WORLD HUNGER! *Gasp* AND YOU HAVE TO BE NICE! *Double gasp*"**

**Cassidy: **I will not give my money away. I barley have an- *gets shocked from the ring* Fine give me the laptop. (Takes laptop) Fine I could be nice how hard can that be. And done all my money has now gone to Charity. *sobs* Happy MidnightheartXxX?

**Me:** (Taking back the laptop) See that wasn't so hard. Ok so now we have a question from ultima-owner for Brock.

**Brock:** Really someone wants me to answer something.

**Cassidy:** Well…

**Butch:** Cassidy if you aren't going to say something nice don't say anything at all. Plus your dare says so.

**Cassidy:** *Groans*

**Me:** Well here we go Brock. **ultima-owner****: "Are you immune to poison jab yet?"**

**Brock: ***Frowns* Sadly I am not. I have a problem as you all know I go gaga over girls and then Croagunk always has to harsh my mood.

**Me:** Oh that kinda sucks.

**Brock:** Talk about it.

**Jessie:** Hey, are there any questions or dares for me?

**Me:** Sorry no Jessie, but don't give up hope maybe next time. (looking at the laptop) Well we have one question from Poliwhirl42 and a dare. But we have time for the question and then next chapter we will have the dare.

**Butch:** Why not the dare now then the question?

**Me:** That's all up to Cassidy? (looking toward her)

**Cassidy:** I think I can handle it. By the way Misty I love your shoes.

**Misty:** *shocked* Did you just complement my shoes?

**Cassidy:** Yes I did bring on the dare.

**Me:** Ok. **Poliwhirl42: "I ****dare Butch to kiss Cassidy!"**

**Cassidy: **Why didn't we go with the question?

**Butch:** Come one Cassidy. *grabs her chin and quickly kisses her.

**Cassidy:** *blushes* that wasn't so bad.

**Me:** Ok so next chapter Gary you have a question.

**Gary:** (waving hands in the air) *sarcasticly* Goody!

**Me:** Wait I am getting an IM from Poliwhirl. It says **"Hey I have paid three air fair tickets for Dawn, May, and Tracy."**

**Me: **So Next chapter Dawn, May, and Tracy will join us.

**Max:** Oh come on. She always takes my spotlight.

**Meowth:** What spotlight, twerp.

* * *

**Sorry to Poliwhirl42 for cutting the question from this chapter its just this is already a long chapter but it will be the first one. Anyway I just want to remind everyone that if you send in more reviews the more chapters come up. So don't leave the gang hanging. By the way I will not be coming up with any of my chapters for monday June 7 for that is my day of finals and studing for my final finals on tuesday June 8. So please bare with me.**


	3. That's what she said

**Ok the word down there Oui! is pronounce Wee, French for yes. No I am not French just know a little. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Me: **Well I just got back from Crispy Cream. Anyone want some doughnuts? (Placing box down.)

**Jessie:** Oh finally free food.

**Meowth:** I love this interviewer.

**Butch:** Can we have two?

**Me:** (Picking up laptop) No one each. Hey guys? How much do you like Barry?

**Everyone:** *Groans*

**Me:** Well turns out Tracey got ammonia **BeatHimUpQuietly **paid for his air fair and is now on there way.

**Paul:** What a comforting name.

**Everyone:** *Groans*

**Ash:** One thing do not under any circumstances bump into him.

**Cassidy:** Why?

**Me:** He will try and make you pay a stupid fine.

*Knocks come from the door*

**May: **Hey everyone. Max did you miss me?

**Max:** No.

**Dawn:** *squealing and clapping*Oh my gosh I am so happy to be here.

**Butch:** (Pointing at Dawn) Well someone took Misty's girly spunk and raised it twenty notches with this girl.

**Barry:** Hey look who showed up.

**Me:** Barry just take a sweet. *grabs head* You are giving me a migraine.

**Gary:** Can I just have my question?

**Me:** Right, that's right…thank you Gary. Ok the first question is from **Poliwhirl42**. **Poliwhirl42: "Gary who do you like?"**

**Gary:** Oh great. Really. (Looking straight at the camera) Thank you so much Poliwhirl42. I am going to…

**Me:** No threats Gary! Answer the question.

**Gary:** *Grumbles* I like Audrey Hep- *Ring shocks him*

**Me:** Excuse me remember you can't lie your way out of this. (Looking at Camera.) Thank you MidnightheartXxX.

**Gary: **Fine…Dawn.

**Dawn:** *Squeals* That is so cute.

**Jessie:** Really that twerp.

**Meowth:** You could do better then hers.

**Butch:** *looking shocked* I totally agree.

**Gary:** Can we please move on.

**Me:** Nah, I think we should ponder on this question for a few more moments.

**Gary:** *Rolling eyes* Please.

**James:** Beg.

**Gary:** NO.

**James:** Pleaseeeee!

**Gary:** NO!

**Me:** Ok moving on. We have two questions from **MidnightheartXxX. MidnightheartXxX: "Jessie…"**

**Jessie: **Oh yeah I finally have a question. *Glaring at Cassidy. See I do have fans*

**Me:** Anyway. **"Jessie, would you rather give away your Wobbuffet and never see him again, or never compete in a contest again?"**

**Wobbuffet: **(popping out of nowhere)Wob- Wobbuffet!

**Jessie:** I would defiantly give away Wobbuffet.

**Wobbuffet:** (Bowing head) Ffet?

**Jessie: **Wobbuffet it's just a question and plus I just love contests.

(Wobbuffet walks out the door.)

**Me: **Jessie its ok…Wobbuffet is under the care of Professor Ivy. I told her if any of the questions hurt the Pokémon's feelings she will take care of them.

**Jessie:** Oh, ok.

**Me:** (looking back at the laptop) **MidnightheartXxX: "May, Whose your crush right now and no loop holes."**

**Max: **Really I have been here longer then her and she gets a question before me.

**Me:** Max chill, maybe you'll get a dare if you keep this attitude up and I know the perfect person to go to for that. But anyone can dare him

**Max:** Ok. *sobs* And I doubt anyone will give me a dare. *winks*

**May:** *Rolling eyes* Well I tried keeping this a secret but as everyone probably suspects its Drew. *shock comes from her ring* Hey Professor Ivy didn't say anything about shocking.

**Me:** The ring you are wearing is a lie detector from your questionnaire.

**May:** (looking at the ring) your saying Midnightheart invented this.

**Everyone:** Yes, Now tell the truth.

**May:** Fine. Right now I really like Paul.

**Paul:** *shocked* Girl who I never may say what?

**Butch:** *laughing* Wow two shocks in two consecutive chapters and I think this is the worse one.

**Me:** Ok, Butch calm down.

**Cassidy:** *turning red from niceness* I know Butch its not nice to laugh at other peoples embarrassment.

**Butch:** *Wiping the tears away.* Hey the nice dare was for you.

**Me:** He has a point.

**May:** Ash do you mind if I sit there since my secret is out.

**Ash:** Sure be my guest.

**Paul:** (Sinking in his chair) Great.

**Me:** Ok. So next we have a question for Jessie, James, and Meowth.

**Jessie, James, Meowth: **All three of us?

**Me:** Yes. From ultima-owner. **Ultima-owner: "Do you have fun blasting off?"**

**Jessie and Meowth: **No.

**James:** Yes.

**Jessie:** Why?

**James:** Because I'm with my close friends.

**Me:** Ok let's move on before I get bored of you.

**Max:** *Chuckles* At least it wasn't as bad as May's.

**Me:** Ok…Wait! Looks like I missed one of MidnightheartXxX's dare.

**Ash:** Just when we thought we were free.

**Me:** Sorry Ash but this is for you. **MidnightheartXxX: "****Go dress as a girl and speed date so every time you talk to guy use your regular voice and then record the reaction!" **Well since we can't have you leave. Professor Ivy will escort you there.

(Professor Ivy walks in with a dress and hands it off to Ash, also giving him a tape recorder and grabs him by the wrist and exits)

**Misty: **Ok that one was kind of mean.

**Me:** Gary looks like BeatHimUpQuietly has a dare and question for you.

**Gary:** *Sarcastic* Great the creepy name person wants to dare me.

**Me:** I sense sarcasm.

**Brock:** Don't be surprised.

**Me:** Ok **BeatHimUpQuietly: "I dare Gary to say 'That's what Ash said' every time somebody else says something."**

**Gary:** What?

**Me:** Oui!

**Gary:** *Grumbles* That's what Ash said.

**Everyone:** *Laughing*

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Ok O-Oh God I c-can't breath! Sorry BeatH-Him-U-UpQuitely but we'll have to ask Gary the question next Chapter. Plus we'll see how Ash's seep dating went. O-Oh God.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**(Everyone Continues laughing.**)

* * *

**Sorry for ending it funny. But this I couldn't stop laughing so I had to. Remember Keep the questions and Dares coming. Best Chapter ever. I finished studing for my finals which got me to post this. **


	4. The Rath of the Dress!

**Me: **(catching breath) Ok now that everyone has calmed down shall we continue the interview?

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Max:** Yes.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** As is back everyone. And you changed man I wanted to see how the dress looked. Anyway give me the recorder. Professor Ivy please plug this in to the main speakers.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Dawn:** Goody. *Still squealing*

**Gary:** That's what Ash said. Can we put duct tape over her mouth?

**Ash:** I agree. *pulling a roll out*

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** And play. (pushes button)

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Ash:** Oh this is going to be embarrassing.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Man 1:** So what's your name?

**Ash:** Ash and yours.

**Man 1:** Are-Are you a dude. Oh God someone ring the bell. *bell tolls*

**Man 2:** Hey sweet cheeks.

**Ash:** What did you call me.

**Man 2:** You heard me. And by the way do you have a cold.

**Ash:** No.

**Man 2:** So wanna go and kick it.

**Ash:** *gags*

**Man 2:** Ok, you are a dude in drags that's sick.

**Ash:** Bye: *bell tolls*

**Me:** Is there more?

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Ash:** No I got kicked out after the second guy.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** No. Put it away. Ok first question. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Gary, who was your first girlfriend."**

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

*sighs* Really?

**Me:** That's what the question says.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said. Fine her name was Amelia.

**Dawn:** *drooling* Like Amelia Earhart?

**Gary:** That's what Ash said. Yes. But I dumped her since she became too competitive.

**Ash:** That's not what she said.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said. I am going to kill BeatHimUpQuietly. God this is annoying.

**Butch:** Like your Mama.

**Gary:** *Grumbles* That's what Ash said.

**Everyone:** (Laughing)

**Me:** Ok moving on. BeatHimUpQuietly has dare for Max.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Max:** Finally!

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Max for being unloved I dare you to drop your Pokenav in a pool filled with Lovdiscs. Then give a Lovdisc to Butch."**

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Max:** Ok that won't be hard.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Butch:** Don't I get a say in this.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Nope.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Max:** Bring on the pool. *Pool opens in front of them and Max throws is Pokenav in the pool. Then quickly hands off the Lovdisc to Butch.*

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Butch:** This thing is slimy.

**Gary:** *Rolling eyes.* That's what Ash said. Ok now I think your making it dirty.

**Me:** Well Ash you have a dare from LuciousXTheRaven. **LuciousXTheRaven: "For the remainder of this segment of the interview you must jump around the interviewer." **Oh brother.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

*Ash stands up and begins jumping around the interviewer as if he was on a Pogo stick.*

**Me: LuciousXTheRaven: "Paul, If you had to choose: Misty….or….Cassidy?"**

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Cassidy:** Oh defiantly Misty she is so much prettier. (Still red)

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Butch:** guys can I place this Lovdisc back in the pool I don't think it likes me. (Getting sprayed by a small water gun.) And know I'm drenched.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me: ***Nods*

**Paul:** I would say Cassidy. Since I don't know Misty well.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Paul:** Oh my God, Gary Shut UP!

**Gary:** * Squinting* That's what Ash said.

**Me:** *sliding foot out and makes Ash trip.* Sorry I just had to. Get up and keep jumping.

**(Ash stands up and brushes the dirt off and continues to jump.**)

**Me:** Poliwhirl42 has a double dare. **Poliwhirl42: I dare Cassidy to Kiss Butch AGAIN, but longer. And James Kiss Jessie."**

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**James: **What how did we get sucked into this.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said

**Jessie:** Oh shut up and- *Kisses James for four seconds.*

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**James:** I think I liked that.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Cassidy:** I would love to kiss Butch again.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Butch:** You're not turning red I think she really means-*Cassidy Kisses butch for a minute* Ok that was AWSOME!

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**All Girls:** Aww how cute.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Ok Poliwhirl also has a dare for Misty.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Misty:** Brining it on.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Ok. **Poliwhirl42: "Misty you have a choice. Confess your true undying love for Ash or sit in a tub of Bug Pokemon for three chapters while holding a caterpie."**

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Misty:** *Eyes widen* I love Ash soooooo much. I can't deny. I have seventeen posters on my wall of him. They have little kiss marks on them from every night when I say good night. And that is the truth.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**(The room is dead silent)**

**Me: **I don't know if that's the truth or not.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Misty:** Oh it is. (Pulls out cell phone and reveals the posters.)

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Ok moving on. **Midnightheart: "Max, what is your most embarrassing secret?" **

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Max:** I wanted to avoid something like this.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Then I guess you shouldn't have said anything like last time.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Max:** Fine. *Gets tear eyed.* When ever I slept in my bed when I was littler I used to wet the bed.

**Gary:** And that's what Ash said.

**Gary and Paul:** *Begin to laugh*

**Me:** Paul I don't think you should be laughing.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Paul:** Why?

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** **MidnightheartXxX: "For the next two chapters you must place your hair in an Afro, die it red and wear this pink dress." ***Pulling dress from behind back.*

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**(Ash grabs dress and hops over to Paul and places the die, hair style pick, and dress in his hands.**)

**Me:** Well that's all the time we have for this chapter see you guys later.

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Thank you to all the questions and dares they are getting better and better. Please send more for even funnier Chapter next time.**


	5. I think I'm going to be sick

**Me: **And we are back. How is everyone?

**Gary:** That's what Ash said.

**Me:** Ok Gary you can stop now.

**Gary:** Thank you. My throat hurts. (Takes some water)

**Barry:** Ecstatic!

**Dawn:** * jumping from her seat* Great and giddy.

**Ash:** *sitting down* Exhausted.

**May:** *sighs* in love.

**Meowth:** Shocked.

**Jessie: ***blushing* In heaven.

**James: **Happy.

**Butch:** *smiling at Cassidy.* Really Happy.

**Cassidy:** Trying to make my way out of this interview alive.

**Brock:** Alone. *tear*

**Misty:** Afraid of anymore bug Pokemon.

**Max:** Happy that I got a dare.

**Me:** Ok so let's move on our first dare is for Misty and from ultima-owner. **Ultima-owner: "I dare Misty to either sit in a glass box with really nice bug pokemon for an hour or in a glass box with angry beedrills for an hour. No screaming for any."**

**Misty: **No loop holes.

**Me: ***Shakes head*

**Misty: **Fine give me the nice pokemon.

(Professor Ivy pushes a glass box behind Misty's chair and she climbs in. Then Ash and Paul fill the box with caterpie and Metapods.)

**Misty: **Gross. That was not a scream.

**Me: **Ok begin. **LuciousXTheRaven: "Misty I dare you to kiss a Bug Pokemon."**

**Butch:** Make it a Caterpie.

**Misty: **What that is so not fair.

**Me:** Just do it.

**Misty: ***Groans* Fine just for my fans. (picks up a caterpie and kisses it right between the eyes.) Gross. I hope your happy LuciousXTheRaven.

**Me: **I'm sorry Misty. Hay keep it up fifty more minutes. Come on out Paul!

(Paul comes out wearing the red dress, and red afro.)

**Me: (Laughing) **Someone take his picture.

**Everyone: **Good Idea. *takes cameras out and begins taking pictures.

**Paul: **NO!

**Me: **Look I just posted it on Myroom.

**(Everyone goes to the website and begins to laugh some more.**)

**Max:** Look it has thirty two hits already. *chuckling*

**Me:** Paul just sit down. Ok **LuciousXTheRaven: "James, who do you REALLY like? Jessie…or Cassidy."**

**Cassidy: ***turning red from kindness again.* Jessie he is going to say you I mean he kissed you.

**James: **The truth is I really like Cassi- *ring shocks him* Ow. Fine, its Jessie.

**Jessie:** Really? I really like you too.

**Me:** Now kiss.

**James:** Ok. *stands up picks Jessie up, dips her and kisses her.* (he helps her up and sits her back down.)

**Cassidy:** Why don't you do that Butch.

**Butch:** Cassidy remember the dare.

**Cassidy:** *smiling* You are so right I almost lost it over nothing. (still red.)

**Me:** Misty Midnightheart has a dare for you and ash but we will save it for the next chapter.

**Misty:** *sobs* Ok!

**Me:** Are you crying.

**Misty:** Yes, you said nothing about crying only screaming.

**James:** *grabbing Jessie's hand* She has a point.

**Me:** Ok. **MidnightheartXxX: "I dare Paul to have a girl become his girlfriend then break up with her by saying he loves his dog bob." **Oh and by the way it must be in that Stupid outfit.

**Paul:** I am going to smack you upside the head.

**Me:** I know. Ok Professor Bring in the girl. Did I mention she is your number 1 fan.

**Paul:** Crap.

**Fangirl:** Oh m God, its Pa- *looking at Paul in a dress*

**Paul:** (becoming smooth) Hey, gorgeous, would you care to be my girlfriend.

**Fangirl:** (licking her braces) Yes, Yes…a thousand times yes.

**Paul:** *sarcastically* Goody.

**(Fangirl grabs Paul and begins to French him)**

**Paul: **Whoa No one said about kissing.

**Everyone: *laughing* **Wow.

**Fangirl: **I already booked our wedding. *Screaming* We are going to Married in the Plaza hotel in New York City! And you can totally wear that dress.

**Paul:** *looking as if he was a deer in headlights.* I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you I love my dog Bob.

**Fangirl:** *hurt* More then me.

**Paul:** *nods* Sorry.

**Fangirl:** Why I never. *Slaps Paul across the face. Stomps on his foot and storms out*

**Barry:** Wow you just got served.

**Paul:** Barry, shut up. I mean this whole time you have been here no one has dared you. I am going to send one of my friends an email to Dare you Badly!

**Barry:** Bring it.

**Me:** Guys break it up. *Paul and Gary sit* Ok the next two dare and questions Will not be coming from me. Today I have flown in two of the reviewers. Next week I will fly in two more. So come up with great dares and you may appear in next chapter. Ok here is our guests. Come on out you guys.

(Door opens and Poliwhirl42 and BeatHimUpQuietly walk in)

**Paul:** Who are you?

**BeatHimUpQuietly:** Hi I am BeatHimUpQuietly and that is Poliwhirl42.

**Gary:** Oh so you're the one tormenting me.

**BeatHimUpQuietly:** *smiles* Yes and it id fun.

**Gray:** Why I am going-(gets pulled back in his chair by Jessie and Dawn.)

**BeatHimUpQuietly:** Ok I have a question and Dare for Gary. Name your favorite Lady Gaga song, why, and how do you relate to it?

**Gary:** Hands down Bad Romance, because it is a funny weird song. I relate to it because I want to try a Bad Romance.

**Everyone:** *Laughs*

**Gary:** Oh like you don't like it.

**BeatHimUpQuietly:** Ok and the dare is. I dare you to chew three powdered doughnuts and spit them up on ANYONES hair.

**Me:** Ok Professor Ivy bring in the blind folds.

**Poliwhirl42: ***Gulps* Us to?

**Me:** *Nods*

(Gary chews on the doughnuts and begins walking around the room. He walks behind Dawn and spits part of the doughnuts on her.)

**Dawn: **Gross, bad dare, really bad.

**Professor Ivy:** I think he is splitting this into thirds.

(Gary continues walking and walks up to Paul. Spitting the next in his.)

**Paul: **Great now I have to get the die and doughnut out. Thanks Gary.

(Gary finally walks up to BeatHimUpQuietly and dumps the rest on his head.)

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **I knew that was coming. I so called that.

**Professor Ivy:** Ok you can take the blindfolds off. Everyone but Paul can wash their hair out please follow me.

(Professor Ivy escorts BeatHimUpQuietly and Dawn to the bathroom and clean their hair out.)

**Me: **Ok I know Poliwirl42 has a good dare so we will wait for Dawn and BeatHimUpQuietly to get back.

(A few moments pass of dead silence and the two return)

**Poliwhirl42: **Ok. These dares may be a little lame but who cares.

**Max:** I do.

**May:** No one cares what you think Max.

**Poliwhirl42:** I dare May to give Brock a piggy-back ride the rest of the interview. But if you get tired you are aloud to sit for five minute breaks. Or when one of you gets another dare then you can break.

**Max:** OOO I love this dare. *claps as May picks up Brock and starts walking around the studio.*

**Poliwirl42: **Next I dare Dawn to take all her money and take Gary on a very expensive date or dress in the smelliest Bidoof costume and sing happy birthday to Barry even though its not his birthday.

**Dawn:** Give me the costume. *Gags at the smell* Barry come here.

(Barry stands up and walks over to her.)

**Dawn: **Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dearest Barr-*gags* -ry. Happy *gags* Birthd- *gags* -day to you. *vomits all over Barry.*

**Barry:** Gross can I go change.

**Dawn:** Me too?

**Me:** *Nods*

(The two of them are handed new pairs of clothing by Professor Ivy and they run in the bathrooms)

**Me: **Ok Misty it's been an Hour you can come out now.

**Misty:** Thank you. *screams coming out of the box.*

**Me:** Ok so next chapter Ash and Misty will perform the Dare that MidnightheartXxX had for them.

**Ash and Misty:** *Groans*

**Me:** Ok until next time. Bye. *Waves*

**Everyone:** And remember we want more dares!

* * *

**Thanks for all the dares Keep them coming this is getting even better. Can't wait to see what you come up with. **


	6. Loathing!

**Be the first to identify were Paul's song came from and win a prize.**

* * *

**Me: **Ok we're back and Poliwhirl42, and BeatHimUpQuietly have gone home.

**Paul:** Oh thank God.

**Me:** I didn't say they wouldn't return.

**Gary:** Crap!

**Me:** Ok so Misty and Ash time for the first Dare. **MidnightheartXxX: "Go to Wal-mart and one of you act like a pokemon while the other acts like the trainer and greet everyone who enters." **Wow a little Harsh but so funny.

**Ash:** Is Professor Ivy coming with us?

**Me:** No.

**Ash:** Good.

**Me:** Your mom! She has the camera ready.

**Misty:** *running out the door* I call dibs on the trainer.

**Ash:** *following close behind* Fine.

**Me:** Ok so BeatHimUpQuietly has a couple of good dares in my terms. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Paul sit in a soundproof room with a picture of Ash for ten minutes and you can insult him but NO course words." **Oh this one is good. Professor Ivy.

(Professor Ivy pushes a soundproof box in. Paul gets in with the picture.)

**Me: **And BEGIN! Ok Next. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "May, you must agree with everything Gary says the rest of the chapter." **Sorry.

**Gary:** may is so Stupid.

**May: (exhausted from holding Brock)** I totally agree.

**Everyone:** (But May) *Laughing.*

**Me:** Ok moving on. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Barry every time the interviewer says something you have to come up three new each time compliments of Paul!" **Barry. *eyes widen*

**Barry: ***Grumbles* He is really funny, he has a great Hair style, and He is well with the ladies.

**Gary:** Yeah right.

**May:** Totally.

**Me:** Paul you can come out now!

**Barry:** He is popular, Handsome, and likes to Party.

**Gary:** Butch you are so cool.

**May:** *Rolling eyes* totally true.

(Paul comes out and sits down)

**Me: **Ok Professor Ivy get the tape.

**Barry:** Paul is way cool, totally chillin, and smart on so many levels.

(Prof. Ivy plays the tape and turns it on)

**Paul: **No one said about a tape.

**Cassidy:** (still red) I am so sorry.

**Paul:** (on tape) Ok. Dearest darlingest, Mommies, and Popsical…, My dear father.

**Gary:** I know this.

**May:** Totally true. (Not really)

**Paul:** There has been some confusion over here at Shiz. But of course I'll care for Nessa. But of course I'll rise above it. For I know that's how you'll want me to respond. Yes, for you see there's been some confusion, my room-mate is…Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe, Blonde. What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…My pulse is rushing…My head is reeling…My face is flushing…What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame… Does it have a name? Yes; Loathing Unadulterated loathing. For your face, your voice, your clothing. Let's just say- I loath it all. Every little trait however small. Makes my very flesh crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, In such total detestation. It's so pure so strong. Though I do admit. It came on fast, Still I do believe it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you. My whole life LONG!. Dear Gelinda you are just to good. How do you stand it? I don't think I could. She's a terror she's a tarter. We don't mean to show a bias, but Gelinda you are a martyr. Well… these things are sent to try us. Poor Gelinda forced to reside. With someone so disgusticified. We just want to let you know we are on your side. We share your…loathing. What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid my eyes on you. My pulse is rushing my head is reeling. Oh what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yesss. Ahhh. Loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. So pure so strong. Though I do admit. It came on fast, Still I do believe it can last. And I will be loathing. For forever loathing. Truly deeply loathing you. My whole life long. Boo. Ahh.

**Everyone: ***shocked and quiet.*

**Me:** Wow, Paul it took you ten minutes just to do that song.

**Barry:** Paul is a great dresser, wicked awesome, and brave.

**Me:** **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Gary, what is your favorite Justin Beiber song and sing it to Cassidy."**

**Barry: **Paul could sing great, he likes musicales, and really funny.

**Gary:** Love me.

**May:** Great song.

(Gary walks over to Cassidy and starts singing to her.)

**Cassidy: ***Blushing* This is so cute.

**Butch:** I hate this or as Paul puts it *singing* Loathing.

**Paul:** SHUT UP. I had no clue you were going to hear this.

**Me:** Ok, lets bring in our Guest darers. (MidnightheartXxX and LuciousXTheRaven walk out.)

**MidnightheartXxX:** I dare Gary to put this tutu on and tap dance to Mr. Wonderful by DDR.

**(Gray grumbles and puts the tutu on while the music begins to play.** He soon begins to tap dance. While everyone begins laughing.)

**Gary:** (Sitting down out of Breath) Ok I'm done for a while.

**May:** (sitting down with Brock) Yeah *pants* yeah.

**MidnightheartXxX:** Paul jump in a tub of fish heads and other gross things. Shirtless. While everyone else gets free muffin and cookie baskets.

**Paul:** Why do you people hate me.

**Midnight:** Because its fun.

**(Paul stands up takes his shirt off and dives in the filthy pool of gross things.**)

**Paul:** Oh God I can't- *vomits*

**Barry:** That is so gross.

**LuciousXTheRaven:** Ok my turn. Gary where a clown suit and sing your favorite Lady Gaga song which if I stand correctly is Bad Romance.

**Gary:** *grumbles and puts the suit on* Caught in Bad romance. Ga-ga.

**(Paul climbs out and Prof.** Ivy escorts him to the bathroom.)

**LuciousXTheRaven: **Barry kiss dawn.

**Barry:** After se vomited on me?

**LuciousXTheRaven:** Yep. *Laughs evilly*

**(Barry grabs Dawn and sticks his tongue down her throat.)**

**Dawn: ***Gags* Ok that was gross. Did you brush your teeth?

**Barry:** Maybe!

**Dawn:** *Vomits on Barry again*

**Barry:** Come one! Professor Ivy!

**(Professor Ivy takes him to the bathroom as well.**)

**Me:** Ok before he comes back. **Poliwhirl42: "Meowth take out May's skitty or Purugly on a kitty date." **

**Meowth: **Ok. May where's your Skitty?

**(May releases the skitty and Meowth and her leave.)**

**Professor Ivy: **I'll take them don't worry.

**Me: **Ok guys That Paul's dare took a lot of room I will take more dares for next chapter be creative or in BeatHimUpQuietly's situation fun mean I like it.

**Everyone:** *Waves* We want more dares and make them good so we can meet you.

**Dawn:** Please don't make me vomit anymore.

**Max:** No it's funny watching her vomit so yes more vomiting.

**(Dawn hits Max in the shoulder.**)

* * *

**Thank you for reading hope you liked this chapter. Bring in more dares can't wait to read them.**


	7. CHEATING?

**Me: **Well we have a tie for answering the question of what song Paul sung.

**Paul: **You had a contest on my song?

**Me: **Yep and the winners are BeatHimUpQuietly and Poliwhirl42! Poliwhirl42 will host the rest of this chapter then next chapter is BeatHimUpQuietly's after that I will have another contest for another amazing prize. Ok I'm done talking so I'll be outside with Professor Ivy and Poliwhirl42 take it away.

**Poliwhirl42: **I am so glad to be here. And so let us begin. Look whose back. (Ash and Misty return holding a video tape.

(Play tape and watch each persons reaction to Ash and Misty's Pokemon play)

**Ash: **Thank you MidnightheartXxX for that dare we got paid.

**Poliwhirl42: **That's nice lets move on shall we. **LuciouXTheBlackAngel: "May put Brock down and give Max a piggy back ride for the rest of the chapter."**

**May: **Just when I thought my life could get any better. (Picks up her little brother)

**Poliwhirl42: "Ash and Paul, have a staring contest and whoever loses gets smacked by the interviewer." **Good one.

(Ash and Paul stand up and look at each other.)

**Ash: **I can go all day.

**Poliwhirl42: **Ok here are mine. I dare James to Kiss Cassidy and Butch to Kiss Jessie.

**Jessie: **I am never going to Kiss anyone ever again. *sighs* Unless its James.

**Butch: **Well to bad pumpkin.

(Grabs her cheeks and plants one right on Jessie's lips.)

**James: **Hey she's mine. (pushes Butch and walks over to Cassidy) Two can play at that game.

**Cassidy: ***still red* Well you are a very good kisser.

**Jessie: **Back off sister he's mine. (Kisses James.)

**Me: **ENOUGH! I had a feeling this was going to turn out like this. Now sit! Poliwhirl42 continue.

**Poliwhirl42: ***Laughing* Right. Ok next, I dare Jessie to sit at the bottom of a pool filed with red Jell-o can't eat it and James has to save her.

**Jessie: **Are you crazy I can die.

**Poliwhirl42: **I know but I'll give James a rope so he can move quicker. (Professor Ivy pushes a button opening a pool with red jell-o in it. Jessie climbs in and goes to the bottom.) Go!

( James ties the rope quickly to a strong pipe and dives into the jell-o. He swims down as fast as he can go which isn't that fast. He picks Jessie up and tries to surface. But he struggles so he begins sucking in the Jell-o. When he surfaces he is the only one gasping for air. He places her on the side of the pool and begins giving Jessie CPR. Jessie grabs his head and begins to French kiss him)

**James: ***breaking free* you were faking you scared me Jesse.

**Jessie: **I know but look everyone is laughing.

(Paul blinks of Ash screaming in his face.)

**Poliwhirl42: **I get to hit Paul I was hoping you loose.

**Paul: **Thanks. (Poli smacks him) Ow. Not so hard.

**Poliwhirl42: **Ok let's bring our guests out. Ultima-owner and Shipping Is My Latest Fashion.

**Shipping: **Yes I only have a question. May, what went through your mind when Solidad told you that Drew had feelings for you?

**May: ***grunting from Max* I just kept telling my self that I love Paul. That was the only thing I wanted to hit Drew for even thinking that.

**Shipping: **Ok that is so nice.

**Poliwhirl42:** Thank you ultima-owner your turn.

**Ultima-owner: **May, next chapter you must punch Gary…ever time…someone talks. Not starting now but next chapter.

**May: **Ok sounds fun.

**Ultima-owner: **Dawn, cook a giant Boston cream pie and haven everyone judge it 1-10.

**Dawn: **Sure, *begins to cook*

**Poliwhirl42:** Thank you for those great dare and questions. Next, **MidnightheartXxX: "Ash, what's your favorite chick flick?"**

**Ash: **Do I have to answer it.

**Poliwhirl: ***Nods.*

**Ash: **Ok, Bride Wars, I love Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson funny movie ever.

**Poliwhirl: **Ok… **Midnightheart42: "Paul next chapter every time the interviewer says something you must complement Ash on three different things. But right now everyone try and make Paul cry." **

**Paul: **Impossible.

(One by one everyone comes up and tries but fails. Except one person.)

**Me: **Paul, is the reason why you are a jerk.

**Paul: **I am n- *ring shocks him*

**Me: **What was that? Anyway is the reason why you are a jerk is because no one has ever loved you . And NOW when May tells the truth you go into jerk-o mode. Is that it. IS IT!

**Paul: ***Crying* Yes, it's true, everything is true. I never learned to LOVEEEeeeeee! May kiss me. *still crying*

**May: **Maybe a little later.

(Paul grabs his legs and begins crying in his knees.)

**Poli: **Ok moving on. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Gary, name one thing you "loath" about Paul."**

**Gary: **The way he sings.

(Paul cries even louder now. Professor Ivy walks in and escorts Paul into the hall.)

**Poliwhirl42: **Well Brock I have a special dare for you. And it's from a secret admirer. You must kiss Poliwhirl42!

**Brock: ***eyes widen* I finally get a kiss from a girl! Yahoo. (Runs over to Poli) Ok. YEOW! (Croagunk grabs his leg and pulls him back to his chair.)

**Poliwhirl42: **How about I come over there. ( Poli stands up and walks over to Brock. Then leans down and softly kisses him on the cheek.)

**Brock: **See Croagunk can't stop her.

**Meowth: **Look who's back. (scratch marks all over his face.) Here is your skitty, May.

(May returns her Pokemon)

**Meowth: **Here is a tape to show what happened. I have one question. Why is Paul crying in the hall way?

**Me: **Because everyone had to try and make him cry and I did.

**Meowth: **Way to go. Play the tape. (Spraying his face with a potion)

**Skitty: **(on tape) Ski-skitt.

**Meowth: **Yeah the stars are pretty. Hey listen I know this perfect restaurant want to go.

**Skitty: ***Nods*

(Meowth and Skitty walk behind a fancy restaurant and in the back ally.)

**Skitty: **Skitty, ski-?

**Meowth: **No Pokemon aloud but they have great dumpster food.

**Skitty: **SKITTY!

**Meowth: **Ok no dumpster how about a nice boat ride? Moonlight strolls? Scratch posts?

**Skitty: **SKITTY, SKITTY! (Claws come out and Skitty scratches Meowth right across his face.)

**Meowth: **Hey that hurt. What's that yous wants to go homes?

**Skitty: ***Nods* (Tape ends)

**Poliwhirl42: **I am so sorry. Gee that must of hurt.

**Meowth: **You think. You wanna feel it.

**Poliwhirl42: **No I think that about finishes this chapter. Join us next chapter when BeatHimUpQuietly gets to host. Don't worry your real interviewer will be back when BeatHimUpQuietly is done. But Pokemonrul432 has told me that he will continue with the contests after BeatHimUpQuietly's chapter.

* * *

**Remeber two more chapters until next contest. Its is going to be a fun and hard one. I am glad you all love this story. Send in more dares for the gang the more that come the longer the next chapter. By the way can someone make Gary Vomit again I really liked that. LOL!**


	8. The SHort :'

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Welcome back and today I will host. Pokemonrul432 will be back. next chapter with a new contest for you all.

**Paul: **Ash trains pokemon greatly, he has cool hair, and he knows how to win a staring contest.

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Ok so let's move on to Dawn's pie.

**Paul: **Ash has nice friends, dresses well, and knows how to dance.

**Me: **Dawn did you use whipped cream?

**Dawn: ***Nods*

**Me: **Can I see the can?

**Dawn: **See (holds up shaving cream)

**Max: **Gross dawn you really put shaving cream in. Are you trying to kill us?

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Well let's move on. **Poliwhirl42: "Gary eat a Sunday with dirty socks, onions, and peanut-butter."**

**Paul: **Ash has a good sense of humor, takes loosing well, and has a great family.

Gary: oh my gosh that's gross.(takes Sunday and begins to eat it) This person is disgusting. *gags* I think I am going- *vomits* to be sick.

**Ash: **Ok that was gross.

(Professor Ivy escorts Gary out)

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Wow that was nasty. Next **Poliwhirl42: "Max, you must have 200 marshmallows in your mouth an you can't swallow them. And every time Misty says something you must say Misty has a pudgy Poliwhirl."**

**Paul: **Ash knows how to take care of pokemon, he likes to fish, and he has great big teeth.

**Max: **Ok. (stuffs the marshmallows in his mouth)

**Misty: **Lets try this out.

**Max: **Misty has a pudgy Poliwhirl.

**Everyone: ***Laughs*

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Well that was interesting. **Ultima-Owner: "I dare Meowth to let Skitty freeze him to the ceiling." **

**Paul: **Ash has colorful clothing, he has cool hand writing, and he makes everyone happy.

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Oh my God Paul shut up!

**Paul: **Thank you.

**Meowth: (**Claws his way to the ceiling) Come Skitty.

(Skitty uses Ice Beam and freezes Meowth's paws.)

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Ok next up we have our two guests. Come on out you guys. MidnightheartXxX and Twinleaffan124.

**MidnightheartXxX: **Well my fist dare is for May. May I dare you to hit drew in front of his crazy fan-girls.

**May: **That is social suicide.

**Midnight: **Yes but then your true love Paul then comes and saves you.

**May: **Ok Bring in the crazy girls and drew.

(Professor Ivy pushes drew and the raging fangirls in. May walks over and leans in looking as if about to kiss him but then punches him in the stomach. Drew doubles over and the fan girls become enraged chasing May all over the room.)

**May: **Ok Paul I think you can save me now. Paul! PAUL!

**Paul: **Nah I think you should run a little longer.

(May continues running around being chased when Paul steps in front and actually stops them. Professor Ivy runs over and grabs the last of the girls then walks over to Drew who is still on the floor and drags him out.)

**Midnight: **I really enjoyed watching that.

**May: **You are sick.

(Gary comes back in)

**Midnight: **Ok next I dare Gary to jump in a pile of smelly fish heads and other gross things then convince a strange girl that it is the new rage.

**Gary: **Come on I just got clean. *rolls eyes before jumping in the dumpster)

**Professor Ivy: **(holding a tape and plugging her nose with cotton) Ok lets go film this.

**Midnight: **Wait before you leave take Meowth so he can serenade a Purugly.

(Professor Ivy helps Meowth down and the three of them leave.)

**Midnight: **Well be ready for next chapter. (leaves)

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Ok well Twinleaffan124 your up!

**Twin: **Thank you. Misty when Ash treats you to dinner eat all the fancy food you can get.

**Misty: **Oh that sounds good.

**Twin: **Ok next my dare for I dare Paul to get beat up by Hariyama, a Machamp, a Rhyperior, a Golem, oh! Can't forget my Infernape and Lucario! Sick 'em boys! Except for you Infernape, you're a girl.

(Paul gets up with the Pokemon and they begin beat the snot out of him.)

**Twin: **Barry...I dare you to sing Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade...but brush your teeth first! And eat some mints too... Oh! And you need to dedicate the song to Dawn. Plus you need to sing it in public...concert style, with the paparazzi watching and filming you... and give me a copy of the video if you don't mind.

(Barry walks in the blank room and begins singing)

**BeatHimUpQuietly: **Ok I know this chapter was short but we have no more dares and questions so bring in MORE dares and questions. So next chapter pokemonrul432 will have a new contest that I am not aloud to know what it is. *groans*

* * *

**Remember Next chapter will have a new contest and new Prize. Sorry for how short this one was I just wanted to finishe so I could get to the contest I am so excited.**


	9. Masquerade!

**Me: *Standing in front of the camera* **Ok I know you all have been looking forward to this chapter. DO not get mad but today's chapter depending how long the song takes will not have any dares. Today Poliwhirl42 has asked me to get the cast to sing the song Masquerade from The Phantom of the Opera and since I love that musical so much I couldn't resist. So it we have room at the end there will defiantly be some dares and questions I promise. But if we run out of space then I promise all the new dares will go with the ones you placed for the previous chapter. Bare with us. Thank you. So without further ado I give Masquerade.

**Paul: **M'sieur Firmin? *lifts mask*

**Gary: **M'sieur Andrea? * lifts mask* Dear Andrea what a splendid party.

**Paul:** The prologue to a bright new year!

**Gary:** Quite a night! I'm impressed

**Paul: **Well, one does one's best . .

**Paul and Gary:** Here's to us!

**Paul:** I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!

**Everyone:** Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . . Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!

**All girls: **(except Misty) Flash of mauve. Splash of puce...Fool and king...Ghoul and goose...Green and black...Queen and priest...Trace of rouge...Face of beast...

**Everyone:** Faces...Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round...in an inhuman race...

**All guy: **(except Ash) Eye of gold...Thigh of blue...True is false...Who is who? Curl of lip...Swirl of gown...Ace of hearts...Face of clown.

**Everyone: **Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!

**May:** What a night.

**Jessie:** What a crowd!

**Gary:** Makes you glad!

**Paul: **Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème!

**Cassidy:** Watching us watching them!

**May and Jessie:** And all our fears are in the past!

**Gary:** Six months...

**Butch:** Of relief!

**Cassidy:** Of delight

**Gary and Paul:** Of Elysian peace!

**May and Jessie:** And we can breathe at last!

**Cassidy:** No more notes!

**Butch:** No more ghost!

**Jessie:** Here's a health!

**Paul:** Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!

**Gary:** To the new chandelier!

**Cassidy and Butch: **And may its splendor never fade!

**Gary:** Six months!

**May:** What a joy!

**Jessie:** What a change

**Gary and Paul:** What a blessed release!

**Paul:** And what a masquerade!

**Misty: **Think of it. A secret engagement! Look – your future bride. Just think of it.

**Ash: **But why is it a secret? What have to hide?

**Misty: **Raoul, please, let's not fight…

**Ash: **Christine your free!

**Misty: **Wait till the time is right.

**Ash: **When will that be? It's an engagement not a crime! Christine, what are you afraid of?

**Ash and Misty: **Let's not argue.

**Misty: **Please pretend.

**Ash: **I can only hope I'll…

**Misty: **You will.

**Ash and Misty: **Understand in time.

(Music continues to play and everyone begins dancing music no hits its climax!)

**Everyone: **Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - There's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads… Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you. (The phantoms theme song plays and he approaches from the up stairs to the beat of the drums)

**Me: **Why so silent good M'sieurs? Have you thought that I had left you for good? I have written you an Opera. Here I bring the finished score. (holds up a small bag). Don Hon Triumphant! (throws it to the ground and pulls out sword) Just a few instructions before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act. (shakes Cassidy's head piece with sword) Not her normal stuttering around the stage. (Butch moves forward) Our Don Hon must loose some wait. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office not the arts. As for our star (moves towards Misty) Ms. Christine Daae. No dought she'll do her best it's true. But if she wish to excel she still has much still to learn if pride makes her come back to me her teacher, her teacher.

*Silence*

**Me:** (Grabs necklace with ring on it and rips it off) Your chains are still mine you belong to me. (runs off) (Music is officially over.) Well we hoped you liked this song.

**May: **Wow being in it is so much more challenging then actually seeing it. I mean with all the dancing.

**Jessie: **I know right. Boy at least we didn't get the embarrassing couple. (nudges James)

**James: ***sighs* yeah whatever.

**Me: **Ok sorry we will not be performing any of your dares since we are all to tired. But don't worry I PROMISE you guys next chapter I will double up on your dares. Which means I will have the cast do the dares and questions from the chapter that was supposed to be on this chapter and the dares and questions on the next chapter.

**Cassidy: ***still red from niceness* Are you telling us we are doing double the dares.

**Me: **Yep. And Cassidy I love it when you're nice.

**Butch: **Great why don't you kill us now.

**Me: **Because we need you. I mean you don't want anyone else kissing Cassidy would you.

**Butch: **Your right. Ok bring in those dares people. And please don't make Cassidy marry me. *Winks*

**Cassidy: **If I wasn't nice right now I would so hurt you. Jessie can you hit him for me please.

**Jessie: **I would love to. (Smacks Butch across the back of his head.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. REMEMBER next chapter is double the the dares your previous dares and this time dares. When I mean this time I mean the dares and questions that will be posted on ch 9! Ok so here is this chapters CONTEST! YAY! Ok so when Ash said But why is it a secret? What have to hide? What is the reason why Misty or CHRISTINE wants to keep the engagemeant a secret. If no one gets it correctly I will give the answer next chapter.**


	10. Speedy interview

**Me: **Welcome back everyone So with out further ado let's bring on the double dares. **Ultima-owner: Gary give Paul this secret box**."

**Gary: **Ok (hands Paul the small box)

**Paul: **What's in- (boxing glove comes out and whacks him in the face)

**Everyone: ***Laughing*

**Me: **Wow that was stupid but funny. Ok Finally some questions! **MidnightheartXxX: "Paul do you like really like May?" **

**Paul: **Uh…no-*shocks from ring* She's ok-*ring shocks him again* OK, Ok yes I like her. Happy!

**Me: **Very much. Looks like someone got the contest answer correct. Brock go meet Poliwhirl42 outside for a date this is not a dare, this is a win for the contestant. (Brock leaves happily) Little does he know we are filming him. *chuckles* Next: **Midnightheart: "Misty, if you could have anything in the world what would it be?"**

**Misty:** Defiantly a place for all the abandon pokemon to live.

**Paul and May: **Gross we got a green peace hippy.

**Misty: **Oh I hate green, I just want them to feel safe like someone cares.

**Me: **Ok? **Lala reader: "Paul: sing this is me to May" **

**Paul: ***grumbles* (And stands up picking May up and the music starts. Paul quickly sings the girl song and sits back down as may is frozen with joy.)

**Me: **Wow! Next…**BeatHimUpQuietly: "Butch you are not aloud to talk or recognize Cassidy for the rest of the chapter."**

**Butch: **Ok. (let's go of Cassidy's hand)

**Cassidy: **That is so not fair. Don't you agree, Butch? I know you can't go long without talking to me. I am your ONLY friend.

**Me: **Hey are you getting mean?

**Cassidy: **No! (sits back in chair.)

**Me: **Next we have **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Paul is your hair naturally purple or is it died. If so what color is it really?**

**Paul: **I hate this! It's actually red, but a lot of people called me a woman from behind so I died it Purple. HAPPY!

**Me: Ultima-Owner: "All ladies go in the other room and make crème de mint brownies and don't share with anyone!"**

**All girls: **Ok, (run in the kitchen and begin cooking)

**Me: Poliwhirl42: "I dare Butch to propose to Cassidy the beginning of next chapter." **

**Butch: **Why not now. Oh right.

**Cassidy: **I may change my mind by the next chapter.

**Me: **Oh well. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Gary if you are Professor Oak's grandson what does your father do for a living?"**

**Gary: (getting quiet)**He puts caps on top of toothpaste dispensers. (everyone begins to laugh) Oh Shut UP!

**Me: Twinleaffan124: "Paul do you think I'm an idiot?"**

**Paul: **Yes!

**Me: **Wrong answer! Now you have a risk of getting beaten up next chapter. *laughs decently* Twinleaffan is in the scholars program idiot! Well I know this was goober short please don't be mad. I have great plans for the next chapter I just needed to get to it. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. We will also see Brock's taped date. I promise it will be good. Misty you may get a dare devil stunt with bug pokemon. I see you shivering over there. Well keep reading and see you all soon.


	11. The Boat!

**Me: **Ok welcome back everyone. (seagulls chatter above)

**Paul: **Are we on a boat.

**Me: **Everyone take off your blindfolds. (Everyone takes the blindfolds off and gasp.) I thought we needed a change in scenery.

**May: **Wow I have never been on a yacht.

**Me: **Good for you can we start.

**Everyone: **(sweat drops and nods)

**Me: **Ok. Brock how was your date.

**Brock: **(smiling) wonderful. I mean sure ok.

**Me: **Nice save. Ok first dare id for Paul. **Ultima-Owner: "Act like a clown!"**

**Paul: **I don't get it but sure. (takes a pie and slams it in his face) Wait I don't think that was suck a good idea. AAAGGGGHHH! Sea GULLS! (runs around the boat as the birds chase him.

**Me: Poliwhirl42: "Butch propose to Cassidy." **Sweet do it!

**Butch: **Ok. (takes ring out of his back pocket.) Cassidy will you marry me?

**Cassidy: ***still red* Aww how sweet. (turning white) Yes!

**Me: **You truly mean that.

**Cassidy: **No I don't I just have to say yes.

**Me: **Actually you could say no.

**Cassidy: **Well I choose to say yes.

**Me: **Ok moving on. **Midnightheart: "Paul which Pokemon do you like the least?" **

**Paul: (hitting the last sea gull) **Chimchar.

**Me: **Ok he looks a little mad so moving on. **Midnight: "Misty, who do you think the meanest reviewer is?"**

**Misty: **Oh that is so easy.

**Everybody: **MidnightheartXxX.

**Misty: **Was it that predictable.

**Ash: **Misty, you say it every time when someone has an embarrassed dare.

**Misty: **I do not.

**Me: **Ok, **Midnightheart: "Butch eat hot sauce, with onion, tomatoes, lettuce, rotten cheese and milk."**

**Misty: **Oh that is so…

**Gary: **See.

**Misty: **Shut up.

(Butch picks up the plate and stuffs his mouth)

**Butch: **Oh God it's not going *gags* down. *Vomits all over Dawn* I don't think the rocking of this boat helped. (Professor Ivy escorts him and Dawn down the stairs and in the cabin to clean up)

**Me: **Wow, that was gross so how is everyone?

**Misty: **I feel sick.

**James: **Yeah that was a little harsh.

**Meowth: **But dat was funny.

**Jessie: **I have to agree. (Jessie and Meowth begin laughing)

**Cassidy: **I can't wait for someone to put a mean dare on you.

**Jessie: **Well I hope someone puts a dare or HIT on your head.

**Me: **Jessie that's a little dark.

**Jessie: **Sorry.

**Me: **Ok moving on. **DilbertZero: "I dare Misty to watch a horror movie staring bug pokemon. Paul say something hurtful to James. And Jessie dump a bowl of dirt and Caterpie on Brocks head."**

(Misty is escorted in front of a TV and begins watching. Jessie slams a bowl of dirt on Brocks head and a caterpie land on his lap.)

**Paul: **James you are a freak that has problems with commitment.

**James: **(in tears) Oh yeah. (Grabs Jessie's hand and kneels.) Jessie will you marry me?

**Jessie: **Is this a dare?

**Me: **(Laughing) Nope.

**Jessie: **Um….huh….Uh….Yes. (James stands up and hugs her)

**Me: **Wow, did not see that. **DilbertZero: "James** **why are you so sensitive?"**

**James: **I am not! *gets shocked from ring* Fine because I was scared that crazy stalker of mine would follow me. But I forgot her name anyone remember?

**Me: **Wow, Ok. Next. Before we get to twinleaffan124's dare I have sent you the tape of Barry singing. **Twinleaffan124: "Paul I dare you to get beaten up by all my pokemon."**

**Paul: **How can I get beaten up again if you aren't here?

**Me: **Twin left them with me. (Throws pokeballs in the air and all the pokemon come out.) Well that's it for this chapter we will continue from the boat next chapter and then we will be back in the interview room.

* * *

**Contest time: k I want does anyone reamember the name of the woman James is forced to marry? First person to get it right gets a HUGE! prize.**


	12. The Boat continued

**Me: **Welcome ba-

**Barry: (climbing the railing of the boat) **Hey guys you left me at the studio.

**Me: **Barry how did you get here. And we left you for a reason.

**Barry: **Sub!

**May: **Nice, any can we finally move right into the questions.

**Paul: (Sighing) **And Dares.

**Me: **Ok well our first person to come on the show is MidnightheartXxX.

**Midnight: **Hi everyone.

**Everyone: ***groans* Hello.

**Midnight: **Misty you want mean.

**Misty: **I never said that.

**Me: **Actually you did. (Plays a mini movie of every time Misty called Midnight mean.)

**Misty: **Ok I am sorry. *laughs nervously*

**Midnight: **Too late. I am giving you all the bug pokemon in the world. (Pulls lever and bug pokemon fall on top of Misty)

**Misty: **I am never apologizing to you ever again! (Runs around the boat trying to get the pokemon off her)

**Max: **Ok that one was defiantly a little mean.

**Midnight: **Watch it kid.

**Max: **Ok.

**Midnight: **James, are you and Jessie going to get married?

**James: **Actually yes.

**Midnight: **When? (Raises an eyebrow.)

**Me: **This chapter.

**James and Jessie: **What!

**Midnight: **Thank you for your time.

**Me: **Midnightheart please return to the studio and wait for us there.

**Barry: **WHY?

**Me: **Because she won the last contest and her prize is at the studio and I am not telling any of you what it is. Ok so next we have a dare from oh, Ultima-Owner.

**Paul: **Oh no.

**Me: **Oh yes. **Ultima-Owner: "I dare Paul to drink 5 oz of shut up juice."**

**Paul: **Is there even such a thing?

**Me: **Yes I will tell you what it is after you drink it.

**May: **That's not fair.

**Me: **No it is fair, because if I say what it is, he will chicken out.

**Paul: **I am not a quitter. (Rips jug from narrators hands and chugs the bottle soon to realize how hot his mouth has become.)

**Brock: **I think he is having an allergic reaction. I mean look how big his lips are getting.

**Paul: **Is there hot sauce in this?

**Me: ***Nods*

**Paul: **Someone get me a adrenaline shot. I am deathly allergic.

**Everyone: *laughs* (**While the medics take care of Paul.)

**Ash: **I don't think we will see him the rest of this chapter. (wipes the tears away)

**Me: **Ok next is from Dilbert 007. **Dilbert 007: "I dare Dawn to make May jealous by sloppily kissing a picture of Paul."**

**Butch: **That is just disgusting.

**Cassidy: **Where do people come up with these dares? I like them.

**Dawn: **Ok. (grabs picture and starts making out with it)

**Meowth: **I tink I'm going to be sick.

**Jessie and James: **Agreed.

**Me: **Ok that's enough. (rips picture away) Gross you left some droll on it. (Throws it over bored.

**Ash: **Anything for Brock?

**Me: **I don't know I haven't gotten that far. **Dilbert007: "Gary do a bizarre gesture with a sandwich." **This is going to be good.

**(Gary takes a sandwich and begins)**

**Gary: **Sandwich, oh Sandwich, where art thou my Sandwich? (stuffs it down his throat)

***Crickets Chirping***

**Max: **Awkward.

**Me: Dilbert 007: "James marry Jessie for eternity AND Jessiebelle has to watch."**

**James: **WHAT!

**Me: **You heard me. Professor Ivy bring her in.

(Jessiebelle walks in wearing a brides dress.)

**Jessiebelle: **I can't believe I finally get married.

**Me: **Jessie bell you are wrong James and Jessie are getting married.

**Jessiebelle: **You forgot the belle.

**Me: **No I didn't. (Pointing at Jessie.)

**Jessiebelle: **What that tra…

**Me: **Language!

**Brock: **I love weddings.

**Me: **We need a keeper of the peace.

**Max: **I'll do it.

**Me: **Sorry Max, but I brought a priest since Jessie told me she was a catholic.

**Max: **Oh! (sitting down upset.)

**Priest: **Do you James take Jessie to be your loftily wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until you both shall live?

**James: **I do!

**Priest: **And do you Jessie take James to be your loftily wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until you both shall live?

**Jessie: **I do.

**Priest: **If there is a reason these two should not be wed speak now or for ever hold your peace.

**Jessiebelle: **I don't agree.

**May: **Someone shut her up!

**Me: **I'm on it. (pushes her of the boat)

**Priest: **Anyone else. No? You may now kiss the bride.

(James and Jessie kiss.)

**Meowth: **That was easier then I thought.

**Me: **Thank you father. (Priest leaves) Jessie, James please sit. **Dilbert 007: "Brock what is your favorite Girl-based anime."**

**Brock: **Oh I don't have one. *shock from the ring.*

**Me: **You were saying.

**Brock: **Fine, Powerpuff girls.

**Me: **That's not an anime.

**Brock: **Actually it is. Google it.

(Google's Is Powerpuff Girls an anime)

**Me: **Ok maybe you were right. **Magam45: "I dare Max to run around next chapter screaming I love my sister and Barry you must be tied to Dawn the next two chapters."**

**Max: **Why not now?

**Me: (**Points to the docks.) Because we ran out of time. Next time we have Twinleaffan coming in to share the dares I didn't say this chapter but she WILL be saying them next chapter. And Dilbert 007 has a very good dare. Plus MidnightHeartXxX has her prize from being the contest winner.


	13. Dear Old Friends

**Me: **Well hello. I am here to inform you that this chapter will not be a dare and questionnaire chapter. This is going to be dedicated to a great song from the new Musical Love Never Dies. Since I saw it a week ago. We all here at the studio are sad to say this will be our last musical that is if we get another request. Midnightheart has the honor of playing the famous Christine Daaé. I promise to you all we will have all your dares from last chapter next chapter. Please do not send any on this chapter but if you haven't already please place it on the previous chapter. We will take reviews on the song no dares or questions please. And without further a do we give you Dear Old Friend. By the way you can listen to this song on youtube wile it plays so you can follow along and here the full affect. Ok HIT IT!

(Lights turn off and then come back on)

**Barry: **5, 6, a-5, 6, 7, 8

**Misty, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, James, Butch, Meowth, and Gary: (All in 1890 women clothing) **Bathing Beauty, on the beach. Bathing Beauty, say hello. What a cutie, what a peach. Bathing Beauty watch her go.

**Barry: (speaking) **Alright, Meg, take 5, girls, take it one more time. (The 5 in dresses walk to the piano and start over softer.

**Misty, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, Butch, Meowth, and Gary:** Bathing Beauty, on the beach. Bathing Beauty, say hello. What a cutie, what a peach. Bathing Beauty watch her go.

**Cassidy: **Very good, Meg.

**May: **Do you think so, mother, really?

**Cassidy: **You've come along way since the beginning of the season.

**May: **Does he agree?

**Cassidy: **It's been three months he never comes to see the show.

**May: **Even a word from him, just one.

**Cassidy: **You may get more then that. He has been composing again, late at night. Not this cheap Vaudeville trash, something glorious.

**May: **For, for me?

**Cassidy: **Continue to work hard, and make yourself useful to him.

**Max: (speaking) **Mother.

**MidnightheartXxX: **Patience, Gustave, first I must find my stage manger, my dressing room, the musical director.

**Max: **Then we'll go find our friend and go see the island?

**Midnight: **I'm sure he'll send for you when he's ready. Well, excuse me, miss, would you mind?

**(Singing starts again)**

**May: **Heaven help me, could it be? No, it couldn't possibly.

**Midnight: **Sorry do I?

**May: **Yes, I think you do.

**Midnight: **Have we?

**May: **Go on, take a guess.

**Midnight: **Wait it can't be, is it?

**May: **Yes.

**Midnight: **Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you.

**May: **Look at you, Christine. Regal as a queen and beautiful.

**Midnight: **Meg, and you as well I could hardly tell it's you.

**Both: **My dear old friend. Can't believe you're here, old friend.

**Midnight: **After all this time.

**May: **So glad you came.

**Midnight: **You look sublime.

**May: **You look the same.

**Both: **My sweet old friend. Never thought weed meet, old friend.

**Midnight: **Look at you a star.

**May: **And you, a wife. And isn't life a splendid thing?

**Midnight: **And here we are.

**May: **To see the sights.

**Midnight: **And sing.

**May: **(Speaking) To sing?

**Midnight: **(speaking) And of course, as a treat for my son. Meg, meet Gustav.

**May: **(speaking) Who hired you to sing here? (Christine, Meg, and Gustave go to back and silently talk)

**(Back to singing)**

**Me: **You

**Cassidy: **It can't be you.

**Me: **Is this a jest?

**Cassidy: **How can this be?

**Me: **We've come to work.

**Cassidy: **At whose request?

**Me: **The contracts here.

**Cassidy: **I want to see. My God, the Price.

**Me: **It's rather high.

**Cassidy: **Why, its absurd.

**Me: **Yes, I know. Inform your boss, that by the by, the fee goes up or else we go.

**Cassidy and Me: **My dear old friend. Here's how things appear, old friend.

**Me: **He who pays the bills.

**Cassidy: **Times two or three.

**Me: **Be sure he will.

**Cassidy: **And handsomely.

**The four: **And my dear old friend. Now that we are clear, old friend.

**May: **That's all very well but till we're gone.

**Cassidy: **You'll wait upon my boss' whim.

**Me: **Ah yes, your boss, and who is that?

**Cassidy: **It's him.

**May: **Sorry did I here you right? Here to sing.

**Midnight: **Tomorrow night.

**May: **I'm afraid there must be some mistake. You can't be performing.

**Midnight: **Why?

**May: **Mainly, dear 'cause so am I. I'm in fact the star, for Heaven's sake. What are you to sing?

**Midnight: **Just one little thing, an aria. Please you needn't fret. I'm sure you'll get your due.

**Me: **Him?

**Cassidy: **That's what I said.

**Me: **You work for him?

**Cassidy: **Now so do you.

**Me: **And my poor wife. We thought him dead. She'll be appalled. Unless she knew.

**Midnight: **Darling are you all right?

**May: **Tell me now, who was it's creator?

**Midnight: (to Max)**Darling, please don't squeeze so tight.

**Me: **(To Cassidy) Something's wrong, I'll deal with you later.

(May and Me counter cross and go to there partners)

**Cassidy: **Did you know?

**May: **How could I know?

**Cassidy: **Why would they come?

**May: **Why won't they go?

**The four: **My dear old friend. Can't believe you're here, old friend.

**Cassidy: **Speaking as your host.

**May: **As an artist.

**Cassidy: **What a surprise.

**May: **To say the least.

**Midnight: **Yes, dear old friend.

**May: **That's a happy tear, old friend.

**Midnight: **I can't conceal, try though I may the way I feel so I pretend.

**May: **I'm sure it's clear.

**The four: **To such a dear old friend.

(May and Me counter cross again)

**May: **You mustn't stay.

**Midnight: **Why would I leave.

**Me: **Why are we here?

**Cassidy: **Don't play naïve.

**The four: **What dear old friends. Don't we all live here, old friends?

**May: **Nothing has been changed.

**Midnight:** And never will

**May: **Just rearranged.

**Midnight: **And yet were still.

**The four: **Such grand old friends. Such devoted and old friends.

**Midnight: **Words can not suggest.

**May: **What's in my heart.

**Midnight: **And for the rest.

**May: **Don't even start.

**The four: **My dear old friends. So much longer near, old friends.

**Meg: **Back again at last.

**Midnight:** When everyone is doing great.

**Meg:** Won't this be fun.

**The four: **With dear old friends. Utterly sincere, old friends.

**May: **Honey, break a leg.

**Me: **Madame good day.

**Cassidy: **Enjoy your stay.

**Midnight: **Hope it extends.

**The four: **So glad you're here a lovely dear old friend. Old friend.

**(Speaking)**

**Midnight: ** Gustave, Gustave, Gustave?

**Me: **Must we always be chasing after that boy? I promise you when I find him…

**Midnight: **No, I will look for him.

**Barry:** Breaks over mate, back to work. A-5, 6, 7, 8.

**(Singing again)**

**Misty, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, James, Butch, Meowth, and Gary: **Bathing Beauty, on the beach. Bathing Beauty, say hello. What a cutie, what a peach. Bathing Beauty watch her go.

**Me: **Thank you for our contest winner and like I said please leave your dare for next chapter on the last chapter and ONLY reviews on this one. Thank you and see you next chapter.


	14. Fin :

**Me: **I have very sad news!

**Misty: **Did someone die?

**Me: **No.

**Paul: **Are you going failing school?

**Me: **OF COURSE NOT! The sad news is that this is the last chapter of Dare and Questionare Pokemon. You are all free to go I am so sorry to everyone. I am very tired and with all my stories that have built up and soon to be starting I need to make room and not worry about this. With school I have very little time to do this story, so from the bottom of my heart I am dearly sorry. It has been great and enjoyable. I hope I will start another one like this but not for a while because I want the fire to come back. SO I am SO SO SO SORRY! Please don't be mad. You have all been great readers and thank you so much for all your copperation. Thank you so much for your dares. One other reason why we have stopped is because you guys were getting perverted with some of your dares and questions I will not say who or what. SO thank you very much I had a fun time. Please read the others I have written and good night.

**Everyone: **(Running for the door) YEAH!


End file.
